


Hook to the Heart

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Lion Camp, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Ranec spots the newcomer sitting with Rydag.
Relationships: Ayla & Rydag (Earth's Children), Ayla/Ranec (Earth's Children)
Series: Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hook to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For the sense _sight_

Ranec watches as the newcomer sits at Mammoth Hearth with Rydag, her hands flowing gracefully through the air. His hands trace - he thinks the shapes are similar - and her smile lights the room, far outshining the dim glow of embers. This woman, he knows, this woman for his hearth is the greatest gift the Mother could ever give him.


End file.
